1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for collecting and absorbing urine. More specifically, a device comprising a laminate composed of several layers, in which an outer plastic casing in combination with a material permeable to urine, e.g., a non-woven material, form a space enclosing an absorption body.
2. Description of the Related Art:
The collection and absorption of urine has hitherto been performed with the aid of catheters and urine bags or various types of diapers. These known methods of collecting urine entail considerably drawbacks for the user, particularly women, for whom only diapers or sanitary towels are currently available. Involuntary evacuation of urine or incontinence for most people constitutes a major handicap and entails serious social problems.
The problems with known devices are that absorption of the urine is insufficient and that contact with the body is poor, resulting in leakage. Furthermore, known devices are clumsy and difficult to shape to the body.